1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a printer driver, a test printing method of the printer driver, a printing device, and a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave, the printer driver having a combination printing function for printing out one page into which contents of plural pages are included, and particularly relates to the recording medium storing the printer driver, the test printing method of the printer driver, the printing device, and the computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave, which are adapted to output test printing in which combination printing settings with plural stages regarding a specific page are integrated into one page.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an N-up function (combination printing function) that collectively prints contents of N pages into one page has been known. Through this function, saving sheets of paper can be achieved. Additionally, a readability of printed materials can be improved because of an increase of volume of information per page.
Using the N-up function, generally, it is possible to combine into 2 up to 16 up. However, if the N-up is performed at user's desirable reduction rate, there is a possibility that a character cannot be recognized since the size of the character in the printed material is too small. In this case, since reprinting is necessary, far from saving printing sheets of paper, useless printed materials are to be increased.